Celestial x aura
by killua menace
Summary: A male reader x Lucy story. You were raised by a wise Guru. However what happened when this Guru and a certain god warp you to a new and unfamiliar place? More importantly what happens when you and the strongest celestial mage in fairy tail fall for each
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone I have received this as a request and I liked the idea. Anyway this will be a Male reader x Lucy fanfiction. I hope you all enjoy. The requestie did help with the storyline and as such kaizero** 6 **deserves half** **of** **the credit. Alright just one thing you need to know this story starts at the beginning of the Galuna island arc.**

 **"** Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"magic spell"**

 **Chapter 1: learning new traits**

[Name] a relatively normal teen. The only thing that stood out about him was he was raised by a Guru. A Guru that thought him how to use his aura to fight. This was what [Name] was currently on his way to do. He was on his way to visit the Guru. He went to the top of the mountain to speak to his master.

"Hello Guru." [Name] stated as he approached the meditating male. "What am I doing today?" [Name] to which the elderly man smiled and responded.

"We will be working on enlarging you aura captivity." He said as the younger male nodded and went to concentrate his aura. Little did he know he had an unknown guest with him.

"So that's [Name]" the god of anime asked in the form of a chubby baby bear.

"Yes are you sure this is the only way?" The elderly man asked.

"Yes this is the only way. Now write anything you need to tell him and say your last goodbye to him." The young bear said looking at him.

"Right just give me a minute." The elderly man said with some depression in his voice.

The man pulled out a book and started to write down what all he had to say to the young teen. After he did the young bear took the pencil and wrote down everything he had to say to the young to teen.

When the teen turned around all he saw was a book with a note on it. He picked up the note first and read it.

Dear [Name]

I hope you aren't mad at me but I had to leave early please don't open the book until you get home.

That was all there was to the note but nonetheless [Name] had decided to obay it. He picked up the book and started to head home. On the way there he was stopped by a man with a glowing halo above his head with all sorts of images floating above his head.

"Hello [Name] I am the god of anime." He stated as [Name] raised an eyebrow as if to say "really?".

"Listen I don't have time to explain bottom line is you're doing this weather you want to or not." He said with a little venom.

"Like hell I am." [Name] said walking past him.

The man then smirked then snapped his fingers when he did a portal appeared below [Name]. "What the" [Name] began and using the reflexs he had obtained from years of training with the Guru jumped out of the way.

Before he could land on the ground the god of anime appeared in front of him. "Oh no." Was all [Name] could say before the god cut him off.

"Let's have some fun shall we." The god then snapped his fingers and a portal appeared where [Name] was going to land.

As he fell his last words could be heard sounding threw the air. " _YOU MOTHERF*****"_ and with this out of the way the god of anime closed his portal and smiled as he walked back to wherever it is he lives.

With [Name]

He found himself falling to the earth he quickly turned around and surrounded his body with aura and was able to survive the fall. [Name] had used up almost all his aura and passed out shortly after he made sure was still alive. Unknown to him some rather interesting people saw the whole thing.

These people were the residents that inhabited this particular Island. The elder of the town left with a few younger members to investigate the event they had witnessed. When they arrived at the desent sized crater. When they did they saw a teen figure in the crater holding a book close to him.

They went down and carried the boy back to their small village. When he awoke he saw a girl with a worried expression on her face.

"Where am I?" [Name] asked as he got up. The first thing hje noticed other than how sore his body was, was that there were bandages all around his torso and stomach area.

"It okay you're in our village here on Galuna Island." She said trying to calm down the teen in front of her.

"Galuna Island?" [Name] asked sitting up once again.

"Stay here our village elder will want to speak with you. He will answer your questions assuming he knows the answer." The female said as she got up and walked towards the enterace. [Name] thought back to what happened. He then recalled all the events that had happened. How he was now teliported somewhere else. He clenched his fist and waited for the elder to enter his room.

He watched as an old man with a cane walked into his room. The old man approached him and waited for the teen to speak. "First off I would like to thank you for you hospitality. I will remember this and will one day repay my debt to you." [Name] said bowing his head.

"Well I would appreciate it. Oh I almost forgot here." The elderly man then pulled out the book the Guru had given him. [Name]'s eyes widened he couldn't believe that the book had servived the fall. He took the book from the old man and turned towards him to speak his mind.

"Thank you it may not look like much but this book was given to me by someone I respect more than anyone so it is very important to me." He said as the old man nodded.

The older man then got up and walked away but before he looked back. "I may actually have a way for you to repay you debt if you think you up to the challenge." After [Name] had time to process the information he looked at the entrance to see that he was gone.

[Name] felt something odd but chose to ignore it and opened the book. On the first page was a long note from the Guru.

Dear [Name] I understand you must be confused as to why the god of anime took you somewhere else but he has never been wrong before and told me that you would be in the company of good friends.

I also understand that your aura is a bit more special where ever you are going to end up. I am sorry to say that this is the last you will ever see of me. So my last words to you are do what I could not you are a protégée when it comes to using aura. You at your young age achieved what I couldn't what you have achieved is equal to what I achieved at the age of thirty five. Just know that I only want you to do what you think is right.

So my last words to you are goodbye and good luck.

[Name] felt a smile come to his face and turned to the next page.

Dear [Name]

Alright let me explain I am the god of anime I really can't tell you much but all you need to know is that you are needed here. I will explain my reasoning later. First off here's what you need to know here you can use magic. This is what makes your aura special you can use a special type of magi called cestail aura magic. The next couple of pages will teach you how to use this magic the last page has a gift and can only be opened once you have learned how to use you new magic abilities.

This part actually bothered [Name] he wanted to know what he had to do so all this could be over. He shrugged it off and turned to the next page so he could figure out where to start with this magic business.

He left his tent to see that everyone was changing he saew they now resembled demons. The old man he had been talking to just moments before began to walk towards him. "My good sir you have no reason to fear us. This is only a curse that has been placed on our people."

"[Name]" was all the male was able to come up to say.

"What?" The elder asked not understanding what was happening.

"My name it's [Name]." He said looking at them.

"You mean you're not scared of us?" The women [Name] had awoken to see.

"Well at first maybe but I still own my life to you. So it's not like I really have a choose so what's going on?" [Name] said as he took a seat and listened to their tale. After hearing this [Name] knew how he could repay the elder for his kindness.

"Listen I might be able to help you I just some time. That's all I'm asking I'm going to learn some magic from this book. If I do I can help you all." [Name] said with determination in his voice.

The elder smiled and let [Name] just do his own thing. A few days passed and [Name] like his aura advanced rather quickly in his magic training. He began to notice changes over the past week. The first spell the book offered him was aura fist.

He advanced rather quickly. On the first day he could only preform one spell the aura fist sixty times before his aura and magic were completely drained. After three days he was capable of performing four spells and could preform the aura fist two hundred before his energy was drained. By the end of the week he could preform nearly all the spell the god of anime left him and preform the aura fist one thousand times before he reached his limit.

He of course took notice to this and took his training to the next level. He would leave the village as to avoid anything that could have been dangerous. He would start off his day by blasting pure arua and magic into the sea. He would then tied boulders to his arms and preform aura fist.

He would do several different things that were similar to this throughout the day. After this he reached the last page and unlocked the "gift" that the god of anime had left him. It was a sword. A sword in a rather large red case. He withdrew the sword and it was nothing special it looked like you average katana.

He then noticed a slight pull at his aura magic. He was a pull directly into his being. However it didn't feel threatening infact it was almost as if it was requesting permission to access his magic. He pumped some of his aura magic into the blade when he did two things happened. One the pull stopped and the blade changed the one reflective blade now shined a bright vivid green.

He moved the sword back and forth and it left a tiny green floating orbs that disappeared a few seconds after they were made. He was about to put the blade down until he got an idea he walked to a nearby boulder and swung at it. It passed through the rock. This was not what surprised [Name] no what surprised him was how easily it went through. Almost as if nothing was there.

He stopped pumping his energy into the sword and sheathed it. He then started to walk back to the village. Because of his new trainning routine he had left the village and hadn't been there in almost three days.

When he did he felt the ground begin to shake and hears a loud menacing roar coming from a mountain. His instincts kicked in and he raced towards the village.

As he did he saw a large explosion come from the sound of the roar. He then saw what seemed to be a large demon of some kind. He then saw ice hit the creatures face and it shrugged it off as if nothing happened.

He saw who launched the attack it was a teen with white hair a blue shirt and oddly enough a cape. He was launching wave after wave of ice magic at him but it only seemed to annoy the creature.

When [Name] finally arrived at the village he saw that for whatever a large proportion of it was missing. He then ran to the elder.

"Elder what's going on?" He asked a little worried.

"I don't know one moment everything's fine the next thing I know all this crazy stuff happens." The elder says looking at him.

"Well I think I've found a new way to repay that debt I owe you." [Name] said as he dashed towards the demon.

 **I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter. The main characters will come into play in the next chapter. So leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with chapter two of celestial x aura. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last. Not much more to say so lets just get right into things.**

 **"** Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"magic spell"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

 **Chapter 2: team Natsu**

The current four members of team Natsu (five if you count happy) were currently trying to stop Leon from awakening Deliora.

"Leon stop this, this is complete madness you can't defeat deliora." Gray said as the ice began to shatter.

"Won't know until we try now will we." Leon said looking at one of his minions.

"It's no use Gray." Natsu said putting his hand on his back. When this was said the minion that Leon was looking at used their magic to bring Deliora back to life.

When this happened Delioras eyes opened and it started to attack everything it saw. Leon smiled and started to assault the creature with his magic.

 **"Ice make: Lance"** several lances shot out and hit Deliora this however only seemed to agitate the creature. It went to attack Leon but it missed but it did however create a giant hole in the side of the mountain.

It ran threw and let out a loud roar. This didn't stop our hero's however Leon came out and once again started to attack the creature.

" **Ice make: Egale"** this attack actually seemed to do something it managed to knock the creature off balance. It however came back very shortly and attack Leon again this time however Leon was not as lucky as to avoid the attack. When it swung it's massive hand he hit Leon and threw him into the side of the mountain. When the smoke cleared it was clear that Leon was unconscious.

When the others saw this they began to attack the creature like Leon did. Erza sending several swords flying at it all at once Gray with his ice Natsu with his flames and even Lucy with one of her spirits.

 **"heavens wheel: Scattered petals"**

 **"Ice make: Saucer"**

 **"Fire dragon: Roar"**

 **"Open gate of the maiden: Virgo"**

All of their attacks hit different locations and several different locations did take damaged but the mighty demon stood strong. Once it looked like things might actuall y turn out okay Lucy as luck would have it ran out of magic energy both leaving her exhausted and defenseless.

The demon however took notice of this and raise it's hand only to bring it down where Lucy was. The others caught wind of this and they all raced towards her but none of them where fast enough to get to her in time. Lucy was currently sitting down and awaited her fate.

 **"Aura: Alfence"**

When Lucy opened her eyes she saw a giant barrier with various colors stopping the giant beasts hand. She was shocked to say the least. "What are you waiting for get out of here." She then turned around to locate the source of the voice and what she found was teen male in his roughly late teens with both hands clapped together with the same type of strange energy coated around his hands that was making the barrier.

Lucy then heard a crack and turned to see that the giant demon was still trying to break through. It launched attack after attack at the barrier and [Name] had decided to once again speak up. "Hurry up and move my Aura won't last much longer and if you don't move then we'll be crushed."

This time Lucy didn't hesitate to follow his orders and ran to the outside the barrier and observed what the male would now do about his current state. She then saw the same energy that coated his hands and formed the barrier gather around his feet.

 **"Aura: Flash"**

Everyone then watched as the male figure flashed from sight the moment the demon broke through the barrier. He reappeared not to far away from a the redhead that was currently throwing swords that seemed to come from nowhere. As he did he also joined the fight. The fight was long and tiring neither said gaining the upper hand that was until One of Erza's swords pierced the skin and [Name] Noticed something.

'It has hard skin that sword was flying at it incredibly fast and it barely pierced its skin.' [Name] then remembered the sword he had gotten as a present from the god. He grabbed the handle of the sword and once again began to channel his aura through the blade.

[Name] dashed forward at the giant beast and drew his sword right before he reached the leg of the giant beast. He did an experimental test swing on the beasts leg and saw that like the rock it had cut through cleanly only this time the wound left a an outline of green energy.

[Name] smirked at his discovery and stuck the sword into the beasts leg before he gather aura around his feet **"Aura: Flash"** When [Name] said this he grabbed the handle and then dashed around the creatures foot cleanly severing the beasts foot from the rest of its body. The giant demon of course lost its balance and began to fall.

[Name] of course from years of training with a rather hardcore Guru saw this as a chance to finish the creature off he once again using his aura flash dashed to wear the beasts head would land and waited for it to fall. When the beast did finally hit the ground [Name] once again drew his sword and brought it down severing part of it's neck.

[Name] however wasted no time in raising the sword back up and once again bringing it down it took he a total of almost five swings to cleanly cut the beasts head off. Once all this was said and done [Name] sheathed his sword and stopped channeling his aura into the blade when he did he saw the five people he had assisted walking towards him.

"[Name] Didn't say a word and just followed them back to the village almost halfway through one of them finally started to speak up. This person came in the form of the redheaded female "What's your name?" She asked not averting her eyes from the path.

"I'm [Name]" The teen male stated clearly. Lucy saw this as a chance to make conversation with the person that had saved her life.

"Well I'm Lucy that's Erza." She said gesturing to the redheaded female. "That's gray" Who [Name] noticed was currently trying to take off his shirt. "and this is Natsu." The girl finished looking to her side pointing to the male with pink hair.

'I thought Natsu was a girls name? You what better not question it.' He then heard the cat that was currently ridding on Natsu's back speak up. "I think you forgot someone in your introductions Lucy."

"Oh yeah the flying fur ball's name is Happy." This started a miniature argument between the two. After things had finally calmed down between the two. [Name] decided to speak up again. "Nice to meet you." He said looking at the five of them.

They walked in silence before the ice user decided to speak up once again. "What kind of magic was that?"

"It's called aura magic." [Name] stated clearly.

"How's it work?" Erza asked looking at the male for the first time since they had met.

"Well it's a lot different than the magic most people use." [Name] stated looking at the redhead.

"How so?" Natsu asked as the Village finally came into sight.

"Well most magic centers around harnessing magic and then changing its form. My aura magic is a combination of my aura and magic though so it's not just limited to combat but has a couple of other uses as well." [Name] said looking at all of them.

"Like what?" Happy asked now flying beside the male.

'He grew wings when did that happen?' "Well for starters I can do this." [Name] then reached up and touched Happy's back. When he did Happy's wings disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"What'd you do?" Lucy asked looking at the blue cat that was currently trying to regrow his wings.

"Nothing really it was one of the last things Guru taught me. I just used my aura to seal off his aura pools. Usually it's a lot harder but with him it was easy because he was using his magic and his aura pool isn't very big compared to say someone like you." He said looking at the blonde.

"My aura pools?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"Yeah it's fairly obvious that your aura pools are somewhat bigger than most of your friends here." He said which to the others sounded a bit odd.

"I mean if you have enough magic energy to keep open a celestial gate for a extended period of time then it is quiet clear how big your magic pool is. If I'm not wrong you all started fighting after that guy with the white hair got knocked out. Which was relatively when I left the village. I didn't use my aura flash because I didn't want to waste any of my aura so it took me almost thirty minutes to get to where you and your friends where. Not only that but take the fact that you also kept switching out spirits and it isn't that hard to see how big your aura pool is." [Name] said looking at them.

"Alright well is their anything else you can do?" Gray asked.

"Yeah lots of other stuff with just my aura alone I'm trying to work out some of the kinks so it may take some time before I'm as good as Guru." [Name] said looking at them.

"That's the second time you've mentioned this Guru person who is he?" Ezra asked looking at him.

"Well he was my teacher he doesn't use magic but uses aura alone he raised a lot differently than most other people. His aura pools are massive he's trained for years to get to where he is now. I couldn't seal off his aura pools to save my life. One of his aura pools are about one thousand times larger than the size of my aura pools combined." [Name] stated remembering the first time the guru had taught him to use his aura.

"Sounds useful." Erza stated looking at him.

"It does come in handy at times." [Name] stated looking at the ground.

"Have you ever considered joining a guild?" Natsu asked looking at him.

"Not really." [Name] stated.

"Well then why don't you join fairy tail?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"I'll consider the idea." [Name] said as they reached the front gate of the village. [Name] was the only one to stop at the front gate this concerned the others.

"You all go ahead I'm going to take a walk through the forest." [Name] stated as he began to walk toward the dense part of the island. When he did he found a couple of hurt animals which he used his aura to help heal the wounds faster.

'Maybe I should join them I mean that god that brought me here hasn't told me not to yet. I mean if he didn't want me to join he would have said something by now right? Plus they don't seem too be bad people just a little quirky is all.' He looked to the sky and thought it over for a couple more minutes.

'Alright well I see nothing but green lights so I'll join their magic guild plus it's not like I had another source of income on anything. Speaking of income when I get to the city where am I going to live? Eh questions for later.' Yes with these thoughts in mind [Name] had decided he would join the Fairy tail guild.

 **Hey everyone I hope you all like the second chapter and like always leave a review and tell me what you think and just like in the last chapter if you have any questions please let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter. I'll see you all at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with chapter three of celestial x aura. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last. Not much more to say so lets just get right into things.**

 **"** Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"magic spell"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

 **Chapter 3: Joining the guild**

[Name] was currently with Natsu, Happy, and the others. They were currently on their way to the fairy tail guild hall. [Name] was just planning to separate from them as soon as he joined after all It's not like they'd want him hanging around. Right?

I was currently walking down the streets of the town we had come to. I didn't catch the name of the town but from what I had gathered this is the home of the great fairy tail guild. Apparently fairy tail was a really big deal with a lot of people.

I was currently walking behind the five people I had met at Galuna island. They seemed like nice people just a little weird. I didn't really know how to talk to any of them so I had decided to just stay back and let them do whatever they wanted to do.

I had also picked up on a couple of things. One of those things being that the two males would rapidly get into fights. The redhead known as Erza would always break them up and for whatever reason they seemed to be afraid of her.

I thought it was kind of funny. Lucy as I had found out her name was seemed to be rather annoyed by it. I oddly enough found this funny as well. "So how much longer until we get to the guild?" I asked looking at them.

The redhead known as Erza was the first to answer. "We shouldn't be to much longer only about another mile or so." She said looking at me.

"Really well that's a relief." I said as I walked beside her.

"So what made you decide to join the guild." Lucy asked catching up to [Name].

"I don't know maybe it was curiosity maybe then again I've never really been the curious type. So who really knows?" I said as we walked and a huge building with the same symbol that was on each of them.

"I assume that's your guild hall." I said looking at the massive building.

"Yes it is." Erza once again said looking at me. [Name] started to get a picture as to was on the inside of the guild. 'Let's see if half of them are as crazy as the people I'm with then I'm in for a long day.'

However when they got there he was pleasantly surprised to find everyone just minding their own business which is why he was even more surprised when the guild broke into an all out brawl within a few seconds. He noticed that a few tried to stay out of the fight and some such as Erza even went as far to end the fight.

After a bit of time had passed everything settled down and a short old fellow approached him. "Hello my name is Makarov the guild master and I've heard from a few members that you are looking to join the guild." He said looking at the taller male.

"Yeah that's right." [Name] said looking at him. The elderly man then extended his hand and said "Well welcome aboard newbie."

He then saw the girl who had been acting as the bartender walk over to him. "The first order of business is getting you your guild insignia so where do you want it and what color?" she asked looking at the male in front of her.

"I'd like it on my wrist and [Fav color] would be cool." he said and Mirajane nodded at him. She pulled out the stamped and stamped his wrist. When she removed it [Name] looked at his wrist to see his guild insignia on it. He felt a smile pull at his face but kept it pushed down.

"Thanks." he said looking at the two in front of him. The two nodded and left.

After all this had transpired Lucy had once again approached him. [Name] once again felt a smile tugging at his face only this time he didn't know why. She had sat down right across from him and started a small conversation.

"So where are you from?" She asked looking at him.

"A small village in the mountains it never had an official name but it was still a nice place." [Name] said looking at her.

"Oh so how many people lived there?" Lucy asked.

"Not many people actually lived there So everyone just knew everyone else." [Name] once again said looking at her.

"Well did you have like a town square or a mayor?" Lucy once again asked him.

"Well we never had a town square but we did have a place that know liked to mess with. A lot of people really liked to go there to meditate or when they were bummed out. As for the mayor we never had one but we did have a Guru in his late seventies. He wasn't the official leader of the village but everyone both admired and respected him." [Name] explained.

"That place you mentioned where was it?" She asked.

"Full of questions are we?" [Name] said looking at her. She looked like she was about to say something but [Name] cut her off. "It's fine really just means one of two thing your either curious or a thinker and, I admire that in a person." [Name] said looking at her.

Lucy felt her face heat up a little at his compliment but quickly returned to normal. Then [Name] looked at her and said. "It was a in front of a Sakura tree that everyone had labled the confession tree." [Name] said looking at her.

"Why was it called the confession tree?" Lucy asked.

"That's a bit of a boring story." [Name] said taking a sip from his glass.

"Oh come on it's not like I got anything else to do." She said looking at her.

"Well . . . it was called the confession tree because a long time ago a couple went there each had feelings for the other but they didn't have the courage to confess. One day they each sent a note to the other asking to meet them in front of the Sakura tree. Because of where we lived the tree was in bloom all year round so it made for the perfect spot to confess. Anyway they each went and confessed their love to each other. After they did over time others started to confess to each other as well. We actually have a rumor now that says that if you confess to the one you love in front of that tree you'll each spend the rest of your lives together. I was never into the romantic setting so I never really visited that place unless I was sad or depressed." [Name] explained his short story.

"Any more questions?" [Name] asked.

"Just one where are you going to stay?" Lucy asked looking at him.

That was when it hit [Name] he didn't have a place to stay. "Oh crap." he absently stated out loud.

"What?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"I don't have anywhere to stay." [Name] said looking at his drink he then raised his hand to scratch the back of his head. "Well now what am I going to do?" [Name] once again asked out loud.

"You could stay with me." Lucy offered.

This had caught [Name] off guard "No I can't where I come form it's rude to impose on someone." [Name] said waving his arms back and forth.

"And where I come from it's customary to thank the person who saved your life so consider this my thank you." She said looking at him.

"I'd still rather not live with you and your family." [Name] said looking at her.

"I don't live with my family." Lucy said looking at him.

"What?" [Name] asked to confirm what he had just heard.

"I don't live with my family. I live here all by myself. So you'd actually be keeping me some company if you did come to stay at my place." Lucy said explaining to [Name] why she wanted him to stay with her.

"Okay but I still insist that I pay half of the rent." [Name] offered.

Lucy wasted no time in this offer she could barley pay rent the way it was so she pounced on the opportunity to pay less than what she currently was. "Well if you insist. I guess I'll let you pay half of the rent." She said looking at him.

"Yes it's the least I could do to repay your hospitality." [Name] said looking at the female form in front of him.

"You know you really shouldn't say thing like that. Anyway come on and follow me so I can show you where I live." [Name] nodded and followed close behind her.

They walked down the street and finally came to a house and walked inside. "I know It's a little out of the way but still it's the only place I could find on such short notice." Lucy said looking at him.

"It's alright. I used to have to walk much further when I lived in the mountains." [Name] said as he prepared a small place to sleep on the floor.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Well you said you Lived here by yourself correct I just assumed you didn't have any extra beds. So I was making myself a place to sleep." [Name] said looking at her.

"Oh well if that's all you're doing then go ahead and continue." Lucy said looking at him she was about to make something to eat until Something got the best of her. "Hey [Name] you said you used to walk a lot further than this when you lived in the mountains what did you mean?" Lucy asked.

"Well when I lived in the mountains because of how it was shaped our houses were pretty spread out and for the same reason we couldn't afford to bring very many forms of vehicles onto the mountain so if you wanted to get anywhere you had to walk."

"So how far did you have to walk?" Lucy asked.

"Well I was the youngest in my family so I was usually elected to go to Alfred's" [Name] said.

"Who's Alfred?" Lucy asked.

"He was the closest thing we ever had to a store a Nice old man who had a pretty good sock of food and other basic materials. He lived about ten miles away so it was a very long " [Name] said as he crawled into his make shift bed.

"I bet that guy made a fortune." Lucy said a loud.

"No he never made a profit." [Name] said looking at her.

"What? Why not?" Lucy asked looking at [Name].

"Don't get me wrong he could have easily made a profit if he had wanted to but he was a kind old man. The money he made went into his next stock for next mouth as well as what he needed for his family. The remainder of the money he donated to charity." [Name] said looking at the blonde in front of him.

"Why he could have given his family a better life with the money he made." Lucy said a loud.

"Yeah but the Guru said you should never get to attached to material possessions. A lot of us tried to avoid getting things we didn't need and some of us even went as far as to ask the Guru to be our teacher." [Name] said looking at her.

"I'm guessing you asked the Guru to be your teacher." Lucy said looking at him.

"No we despite what you might think had a lot of wild animal problems. Mountain loins, gorillas, and bears. He looked would search for some young people who had a natural talent with aura to help defend our village. I apparently had a very strong natural link with aura. So he took me in and started to teach me how to use my aura." [Name] said as a yawn escaped his lips.

"Well I'm a bit tired I'll see you in the morning." [Name] said as he leaned back and let darkness take hold of him.

 **Alright everyone I know was going to get this up a lot sooner but something important happened and I haven't been able to work on it for a while. Like always leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with chapter three of celestial x aura. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last. Not much more to say so lets just get right into things.**

 **"** Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"magic spell"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

 **Chapter 4: strange feeling**

It has been almost one month since [Name] had joined the guild. He has currently been able to take on enough jobs to pay his half of the rent and store some of his jewel away for when he needed it. He had become familiar with a fairly large proportion of the guild.

He was currently walking down the street he had a slight problem with his current situation. It involved Lucy the female celestial wizard of fairy tail. Any time [Name] got close to her he got this weird feeling in his stomach. It wasn't a bad feeling but it wasn't a good feeling to not know what it was.

It tried to see if their was something wrong but the doctors had said that he was in almost perfect physical shape. So he wasn't sick. He used his knowledge and what the Guru had taught him to check out his magic pool and his aura pores. Nothing seemed to be infesting them or blocking their natural flow.

So this had the teen stumped on what was going on with him. This is why he was currently walking down the street. He was on his way to see the one person he thought wouldn't make fun of him because he had this problem Mirajane. When he entered the guild hall it was as lively as ever.

He spotted the female he had come here to meet and walked towards her. When he sat down she handed him his usual drink and he looked at her with a smile and took it. "So what brings you hear today?" Mira asked looking at him.

"Well Mira I actually wanted to talk to you." [Name] said looking at her.

"Talk to me?" Mira asked looking at him. "About what if you don't mind me asking?" Mira asked looking at him.

"Well I got this problem and I don't know what to do about it." [Name] said looking at her.

"What kind of problem?" Mira asked looking at him.

"Well I think I'm allergic to Lucy." [Name] said looking at her.

"Allergic to Lucy? You mean you don't like her anymore?" Mira asked looking at him.

"No not in that sense. I still like her and she's a great friend and all I just think I'm allergic to her." [Name] said looking at her.

"I don't understand." Mira said looking at him.

"Neither do I that's why I need your help." [Name] said looking at her with pleading eye's.

"Alright." She said letting out a sigh. "So what seems to be the problem?" She asked looking at him.

"Well when I get close to Lucy I get this weird feeling in my stomach. It's not like a sick feeling but it's still bothers me that I don't know what it is." [Name] said looking at the female figure in front of him.

Mira nodded taking note of his reaction. "Anything else?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah at times I find my face becoming really, really hot." [Name] said looking at her.

"Really when does this happen?" She asked staring to form her own theory as to what this feeling was.

"Now that I think about it. . . It usually only happens when she compliments me or that one time she hugged me that was probably the time I felt as if my face was going to exploded." [Name] said as his face became slightly red from embarrassment.

"I see. I think I know what your problem is." Mira said looking at him.

"Really what is it?" [Name] asked a little excited.

"I think you're in love with Lucy." She said looking at him.

"W-what? . . . No that not it." [Name] said looking at her and taking a sip of his drink.

"Well I hate to break it to you but that's what it sounds like to me." She said looking at him.

"That. . . Yeah no that can't be it." [Name] said as he looked at her.

"What makes you say that?" Mira asked looking at him.

"Well first off We're just friends and I hate to say it but I just can't see us as a couple." [Name] said looking at her.

"Really? That's odd." She said cleaning a glass.

"Why is that so odd?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Because I think the two of you would make a cute couple." She said without a second thought.

"W-what?" [Name] asked as he felt his face heat up a little bit.

"Yeah I think you two would be almost perfect for each other." Mira said washing a cup.

"You're not helping." [Name] said as he looked at her. He finished his drink in one motion and looked at the female in front of him. "I got to go." [Name] said although in reality he just wanted to get away from the girl in front of him.

As he walked down the street he saw Natsu and Happy walk inside. "Hey [Name] have you seen Lucy we got a job we want to go on?" Natsu asked holding up said job request.

"No But you should go She's already got rent money for this month." [Name] said looking at them. They two nodded and left.

As [Name] walked down the street he looked to the sky and started to speak his mind. "Weird Lucy is always with them wonder where she is." [Name] said searching through his mind. "She didn't mention anything important and I went shopping with her yesterday so it can't be that." [Name] said as he approached the house.

When he opened the door he looked around and saw no immediate sign of Lucy. He walked in Lucy's room and saw that she wasn't there. He let out a sigh and back down stairs. When he got there he thought aloud. "Well I shouldn't be worried she probably had something that came up. If she doesn't come home by tomorrow then I start to worry."

[Name] had then went to the closet he had gotten from Lucy and picked out his nightwear. He went to the bathroom and opened the door. He instantly dropped the cloths and tile he had been carrying as the naked form of Lucy stood before him.

He was about to leave the room but then Lucy turned around hearing collection of stuff hit the ground and she was faced with a very red faced [Name] unknown to her the tile she had wrapped around her body had fallen off when she began to turn exposing herself completely to him.

All it took was one look and [Name]'s head was sent back with a nosebleed. Lucy saw what had caused this and immediately picked her tile up off the floor and covered herself up. She walked over to the form that was [Name] passed out on the ground.

She noticed that his nosebleed had never stopped and she with a sigh walked to her room and put on some cloths. After she had finished this she walked back to [Name] and drug him to the coach. She had always thought she had a great body but apparently he was the only boy that it was going to work on.

She looked at him and wondered why he didn't knock like he usually does. She discarded this from her mind as just a some form of bad luck. Maybe he had done something earlier today that he shouldn't have and this was the universes way of payback.

She waited for him to awake but she found it quiet odd when an hour had passed and he showed no sign of waking up. She reached for a phone out of concern then [Name] shot up and gasped for air. "Stupid dream." He said as he looked to his side and saw Lucy sitting there.

"Oh hey Lucy Natsu and Happy were looking for you earlier." He said as he got up.

"Really why were they looking for me?" She asked looking at him.

"They had a mission they wanted you to go on with them." He said stretching.

"Really? Well did you tell them I didn't want to go?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah something like that." [Name] said walking to the closet.

"Thanks those two are nice and all but sometimes it's nice to get away from them you know." Lucy said looking at him. The only reply she got was "UMM HMM."

"So [Name] you said something about a dream when you woke up what was that about?" She asked looking at said male.

"Well I had a dream I was going to take a shower and something really awkward happened." He said looking at her with a red face.

'Wait he thinks what happened was a dream!?' Lucy mentally screamed she was about to correct him but then again what could the harm in letting him think it was a dream be. It would take away some of the awkward factor between them.

"So you do anything interesting today?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Not really but I talked to Mira and apparently she said you also wanted to talk to her." Lucy said looking at him.

"Yeah I did she something I found to be a little strange but everyone's entitled to their own opinion so I can't hold it against her." [Name] said as her once again gathered his sleeping attire and walked toward the bathroom.

"Really? What did she say that you find so interesting?" Lucy asked just before [Name] shut the door.

"Apparently she thinks that you and me would make a cute couple." [Name] said as he shut the door.

As the door shut Lucy was standing their kind of dumbstruck. 'Mira told me the same thing.' She thought walking up to her room. As she laid down she couldn't help but smile. "So maybe he does feel the same way as me." She said aloud as she drifted off to sleep.

[Name] was done with his shower within a short time. He didn't like to waste water so when he exited the room he saw that Lucy had once again disappeared. This time he had figured that she had went to bed instead of just disappearing into thin air.

"I may want to apologize for what I did tomorrow." [Name] said as he walked to the couch that had become his sleeping spot over the short time he was here.

He let out a sigh of content and looked to the ceiling that lead directly to Lucy's room. "I still can't believe that Mira would say something like that. I mean I don't love Lucy. Do I? No that's ridiculous. I mean with everything that's going on I can't afford to fall in love." [Name] said as he turned to his side.

"I guess I'll have to figure out what this weird feeling is on my own then." [Name] said as he let darkness consume his world.

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think and if you have any questions like always let me know and I'll try to answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with chapter three of celestial x aura. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last. Not much more to say so lets just get right into things.**

 **"** Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"magic spell"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

 **Chapter 5: Missons**

[Name] was currently walking towards the guildhall. He already had the rent money for this month but he figured it couldn't hurt to take a new job just in case. He found job that stuck out it had little to no information. He picked up the piece of paper and read it contents.

"Please help! Meet the client at the town square of Fairbell. Please Hurry!

Reward:$$$$$"

"Really that's all they're going to put on this. Well if they help guess I'll have to do." [Name] said looking at request. "Hey Mira I'm taking this request I'll be back later." [Name] said walking out of the guild.

He walked looking at the piece of paper. "Fairbell that's two days away by train." [Name] said aloud waiting for the train. He then looked back at the poster the words please hurry kept popping out at him.

"Well I guess I don't know the situation but if they think it's important then I guess I can't waste time." He then got onto the tracks and started to run towards Fairbell. Once he was certain no one could see him. "Aura: Flash" he said darting down the tracks. [Name] was running until he was meet by a local town.

When he looked at the sign he saw that it had the words Fairbell written above it. His eyes widened slightly and he looked at his watch. "I made it here in twelve hours. Not bad." [Name] said walking into the town.

He knew it was rather dark so he thought the client wouldn't be at the town square. He walked around and found a center of the town rather easily. He was surprised to find a single man in a white business suit looking down at the ground.

[Name] approached him and when he did without looking up the man spoke. "Unless you're here to help we have to business with each other." He said in rather tired voice.

"I'm from Fairy Tail I'm looking for the man who sent this job request." [Name] said holding out the paper that contained the job request. He knew fully well that this man was most likely the man who sent it and just wanted to teach the man a small lesson in humility.

"O-Oh please forgive I did not realize." The man said looking at the smiling face of the teen in front of him.

"Well what's this job you want me to do?" [Name] said looking at him.

"Right well come with me and I'll explain everything." He said looking at the male and gilding him back to the a rather large house.

He then invited the male to take a seat on the couch. "Can I get you anything?" The man asked looking at [Name].

"No. Can we talk about the mission now?" [Name] said holding up the paper he had been carrying with him.

"A man of action of one of business I like that. Yes well the request I posted has to do with my family as you can see judging by all that you have seen we are a rather wealthy family and as such have attracted the eyes of many. As of recently my daughter has been kidnapped by some local bandits that know how to use magic. Usually I would give them whatever they so desired to get her back but now they are asking for to much." He said looking at the ground.

"What are they asking for?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"They want not only all of our money but they also want control over all my companies decisions and when the time come they want my daughter to marry of their sons." He said looking at him. "They are not only taking away everything I have but they are also taking away her future I can't . . . _I JUST CAN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"_ He said averting his eyes to the table between the two.

"And it won't I don't have any personal business in this but as long as I get the reward I'm okay with whatever you want me to do." He said looking at him.

"Speaking of which how much would you like for a reward?" The man asked looking at him.

"I don't about . . . 50,000 jewel." [Name] said looking at him.

"500,000 jewel it is." The man said causing [Name] to almost spit out the drink he was sipping on.

"That's not what I said." [Name] said looking at him.

"I know but for getting here on such sort notice and also willingly going into this camp with little reason other than to obtain my daughter is quiet a descent size task and as such you deserve a descent size reward." He said looking at [Name].

"Well if that's really how you feel I guess I can accept your proposal." [Name] said looking at him. After a few more minutes of talking [Name] was able to confirm the size of the camp. As well as were the daughter was being held captive. He approached the camp and looked at the two men at the gates of the door.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" a man asked stepping forward. "Aura: Flash" In an blur of speed [Name] suddenly found himself behind the man who had addressed him. He hit the man in the back of the neck knocking him out.

When the other guard seen this his hand lit into purple flames and shot at [Name] However he soon meet the same fate as the first. He approached the giant door made of wood and placed his hand on it. "Aura: Focus palm" With that the door was sent flying through the camp. "I bit stronger than I wanted but this works to." [Name] said as he started to dash throughout the camp.

He looked for any tent the daughter figure may have been in. He finally found one and he went in when he did though he saw a man with the daughter near by and in tears. "I'm here to get Amelia." He said to which the little girl stopped crying almost instantly.

The man who was nearby however didn't take to it as well as the young seven year old did. He attacked using lighting magic shooting a stream of lighting at him. "Aura: Alfence" [Name] said on reflex and brought his hands up blocking the attack. "Aura: Tail flame" While holing off the lighting that was being shot at him. His aura took the shape of blue flames and went to attack the man he of course jumped out of the way.

When he looked around trying to find the male he could not only for a hand to be placed on his back "Aura: Focus palm" and like the door the man was sent flying. [Name] let out a sigh of relief and went to approach the girl. She seemed scared and ran to him.

"I don't want to be here. I want my daddy." She said gripping the males shirt.

"I know that's why I'm here. I'm here to take you back to your dad." He said looking down at the crying girl. He walked out of the tent and to the door. On the way back to the house he made a mental note to stop by that camp again just to blow off some steam.

When he got to the house. He saw the father and mother looking at him and the little girl who he was currently letting ride on his shoulders. He let the girl down and the two then ran to her. [Name] just stayed there quietly waiting for them to finish their little family reunion.

When all of this was said the two then looked at him and remembered they had not yet given him his reward. "Please come inside." The women said looking at him. [Name] followed inside and like before followed the man to a room. The women then came in carrying a bag of what [Name] assumed to be jewel and she placed it on the table.

"We really can't thank you enough." The mother said looking at him.

"It really was nothing. Looking back I'm glad I helped." [Name] said looking at the two in front of him.

"Even so you have our thanks." The male said looking at him.

"Well I better be going." [Name] said letting a yawn escape his lips. "It's been a long day." He said leaving the house. "Well six hours of running isn't so bad." [Name] said as he stretched his muscles and once again darted off using his aura: Flash.

After he arrived home he looked around and saw Lucy also walking towards the house. "Hey Lucy!" he yelled jogging to catch up to said female.

"Oh hey [Name]." She waited in place for the male to catch up "How'd the mission go?" The female asked looking at him.

"It went really well. Nothing to eventful happened. I went met the contact did what he asked and collected my reward." He said holding up the bag of jewel.

"How much did you get?" Lucy asked.

"500,000 jewel" He said holding up the bag. That rather large number seemed to throw Lucy into a dumbfound state.

"W-why did you get so much?" She asked looking at him.

"I saved a rich dudes daughter and he gave me ten times what I asked for." [Name] said looking at her.

"Why?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know something about a descent job or something to that effect I wasn't really paying attention." [Name] said walking beside her.

"Well nice score." She said looking at him.

"Yeah I've always had good luck. It doesn't really effect me in any major way but nice to know I was blessed with good luck." He said looking at her.

"Well if you really do have good luck mind if I come on some missions with you?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"Don't you have your own team with Natsu?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Yeah but Natsu also has gray and Erza on his team. I'm sure they won't mind me taking a few missions with you here and there." Lucy said looking at him.

"Well if say so I'll get you when I get ready to go on my next mission." [Name] said looking at her.

"Yeah I could use the money." She said looking at the male in front of her.

"Yeah you could always just ask me for the money." [Name] said looking at her.

"Yeah you always say that but I can't bring myself to take money from someone else without me doing something in return." She said looking at him.

"I understand that feeling. Well I was thinking about taking another mission tomorrow so you want to come with me?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Yeah I need to start collecting rent money anyway." She said looking at him.

 **Hey everyone I hop you all enjoyed this chapter. Like usual please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with chapter six of celestial x aura. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last. Not much more to say so lets just get right into things.**

 **"** Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"magic spell"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

 **Chapter 6: A week and it's changes**

[Name] was walking in the middle of the woods he had gotten an idea in his mind and didn't want anyone to be around just in case. So he had went to the mountains to perfect this idea he had come up with.

[Name] had found a lone plain with no trees and hardly any grass near it. "Man I thought trying to perfect this new move would be easy but it's proving to be a lot harder than I had originally thought." [Name] said as he got his bag.

"Well it's been a whole weeks since I tried to get that down and I'm not any closer than when I started. I guess I could give it one more try before I head back to Lucy's place." [Name] then dropped his bag and went a bit away.

A ring of aura then appeared around his feet and he started produce a gentle breeze. As he progressed the aura ring around his feet became more intense and the wind around became more and more violent in what it did.

After almost a minute straight [Name] stopped out of breath. He leaned over his hands touching his knees and panting heavily. "Yeah I can almost get it. Just like when I started I guess I haven't really advanced that much. Guess this idea I had was just a stupid fantasy." [Name] said as he began to walk toward town his backpack slung over his shoulder.

[Name] decided that there was no real need to rush to town so he took his time enjoying the scene of nature. A bird that was flying a head of him a butterfly that had landed on a rose. The field of flowers to his side. He eventually came to a huge waterfall with crystal clear water. "How lovely I'll have to make a mental note of this." [Name] said looking at the huge waterfall.

He then removed his shirt and said a loud. "I guess a quick bath couldn't hurt."

With Lucy and the others

"Lucy where's [Name]?" Gray asked looking at her.

"Oh he left a week ago he said he had something he wanted to work on and he didn't want anyone to be around if he got it right." Lucy said looking at him.

"Why would he want to be alone if he got it right?" Erza asked looking at her.

"He said it could be dangerous and he didn't want anyone to get hurt by accident." Lucy said looking at the redhead who seemed to nod at her answer.

"So when will he be back?" Natsu asked looking at her.

"He should be back either late today or early tomorrow. Why do you ask?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"Well master Makarov doesn't want anyone alone ever since Phantom lord attack Team Shadow Gear." Erza said looking at her.

"Really well I can see his concern but that seems a bit excessive." Lucy said looking at her.

"No the master us usually right about these type of things. If he say no one in the guild should be alone then no one in the guild is going to be alone. Which is why we volunteered to watch over you." Erza said looking at her.

"So you all are going to be with me?" Lucy asked looking at them. They all nodded in agreement and Lucy let out a sigh.

'Some how I can't help but think that this somehow going to end bad for me.' Lucy thought as she and her new companions walked into her house.

She let out a sigh seeing each of them had already made their selves at home. She had decided it would be best to find out more about this phantom lord guild so she decided to ask Erza about it.

"Hey Erza why did phantom lord attack Levy and the others?" Lucy asked looking at the redheaded female figure in front of her.

"Well it most likely has to do with our rivalry with them." Erza said looking at her.

"Well I knew phantom lord and fairy tail didn't get along but I never imagined they'd go as far as to hurt other guild members." Lucy said looking at her.

"None of us could have guessed they would go this far mainly because it's against the law for two guild to go to war with one another." Erza said looking at her.

"Yeah I mean this isn't unheard of but who would have guessed fairy tail would have been dragged into something like this." Gray said looking at her.

"Yeah but now those phantom lord creeps went to far they need to pay for what they've done." Natsu said looking at her.

"I can see your all as lively as ever." Lucy said letting out a sigh.

Lucy was about to walk upstairs until she heard some noise as well as a bright light behind her. When Lucy looked behind her she saw that Erza had changed outfits.

"Hey I'm going to visit Levy and the boys tomorrow want to come?" Lucy asked as she looked at the four in front of her.

"No thanks we got something big planned for tomorrow." Natsu said looking at her.

"Yeah sorry maybe some other time though." Gray said looking at her.

Lucy let out yet another sigh and walked up the stairs. "No it's fine." She said looking at them. As she lay in bed she looked out the window and let her thoughts wonder. 'Man the stars are beautiful tonight. Come to think of it [Name] always loved the stars. Guess he won't be here tonight guess I'll just have to wait until tomorrow.' Lucy thought as she crawled into bed.

The next morning as she awoke she walked down stairs to find the absents of three people and looked around only to find a note. "Lucy me and the others went to go do that thing we were talking about last night. We're going to go give those phantom lord punks a piece of our mind. Natsu"

She let out another sigh and walked outside. "Of course they'd leave without me. Guess I'll go say hi to Levy and the other and see if they'll keep me company." Lucy said walking down the street.

As she did she saw a couple of things that might have made Team shadow gear feel better. So she decided to get them for them. She was walking down the street her bag in hand when she felt a drop of rain on her head then another and another until it was full blown raining on top of her.

She let out a sigh and continued towards the hospital she wasn't sure why but at the moment she felt as if she was being followed. She looked behind her and saw no one was there. She decided to ignore this feeling and kept walking forward.

As she got closer and closer to the hospital this feeling only grew. She eventually was faced with a girl in a pale blue dress with blue hair holding an umbrella over her head.

"Drip drip drop." She said walking up to Lucy.

"Umm are you okay?" She asked looking at her.

"I'm fine Juvia is the rain women." She said walking past her. Lucy couldn't help but turn around when she heard another voice. She turned around to see a man wearing a brown cloak and with a monocle over his eye.

"Now now now where are we going Juvia Miss Lucy is our target remember?" The man asked looking at her.

"Drip drip drop yes I remember I just did not take this girl for Lucy." She said as she raised her hand and she was instantly caught in a ball of water. She could feel the air leaving her lungs and her vision slowly faded to black. Until she noticed something colorful heading towards her.

It broke into the water and cover her head the oddest thing was she could now breath again. Juvia and the other did not look please and looked around the find the culprit. Lucy was gravely confused by this until she felt a familiar pressure coming off the sphere that was around her head. It felt like [Name]'s magic.

She then looked onto a roof that was to her left and spotted said male. He then started to mouth words to her. She looked closely as two see what he was saying. "Your keys use your keys." She then remembered that she was in water and that she did have someone who could be summoned underwater. She then felt around for her keys nd couldn't find them until she noticed they were outside of her water bubble.

Lucy pointed to her keys and [Name] cursed under his breath. [Name] then put his arms in an X shape and put them in front of his head. He then started to gather energy that slowly turned blue as he proceed. He then Landed on the other side of the bubble and started to point the sphere at the two in front of him.

"Well well well what do we have hear some big shot trying to play her. Well I must warn you we are two-" He was then interrupted as [Name] shot his sphere at the water and it disperse. As Lucy fell to the ground [Name] ran towards her and caught her. He then looked at the ground and picked up her keys.

"Hold on." [Name] stated looking at her. The other two then looked at him each preparing to attack. "Aura: Flash." [Name] said as he darted past them having a massive amount of wind follow as he passed them. Lucy felt sick from moving so fast she Covered her mouth and looked up at the man who had saved her . . . again.

Even though [Name] running felt like an eternity in reality it was about five seconds. When they finally stopped Lucy looked around and noticed she was at her house. "I think it'd be better if we stayed here for now." [Name[ said setting her down.

As Lucy walked into her house she felt a blush come on as she looked at the male to her right. This was now the second time he had saved her and asked for nothing in return. 'If this keeps up he might as well just start wearing a suit and start saving me on a daily basis.' Lucy thought looking at him.

 **Alright everyone I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I know the updates have been a lot slower but I have other things to do you know. Anyway please leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with chapter seven of celestial x aura. I hope you enjoy this one as much as you enjoyed the last. Not much more to say so lets just get right into things.**

 **"** Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"magic spell"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

 **Chapter 7: Phantom lord**

Natsu Gray Erza and Happy were currently walking towards Lucy's house to tell her all about the mission on Phantom lord and how the master is doing. Natsu entered in his usual manner of kicking her front door down. "Hey Lucy we got some good new we tota-" He said only to notice a hand in his face.

"Aura: Focus palm" [Name] said and it sent Natsu back outside making him get launched into Gray in the process. [Name] then found himself on the reciving end of one Erza's lectures.

"[NAME] do you have any idea how badly you could have hurt Natsu and Gray. You could have seriously injured them." Erza said looking at him.

"Sorry just a little on edge is all." [Name] said looking at her.

"What could have you on edge to wear you would attack Natsu and Gray?" Erza asked looking at him. At that moment Lucy then walked into the room and looked at the scene before her.

"What's going on?" Lucy asked looking at them.

"[Name] was just about to explain why he sent me and ice-boy over here into a tree." Natsu said looking at her.

"Oh I can explain that." Lucy said and the others looked at her with curious eyes. "Well you see-" Lucy then went out of her way to tell them the story of what had happened today and how [Name] had been the one to save her.

"Oh well I guess you get a pass on sending Gray and Natsu into a tree if you were only trying to protect her." Erza said looking at him.

"Thanks . . . I guess." [Name] said looking at her.

"No thanks are necessary." Erza said looking at him.

"Yeah but yeah sorry about that. I thought you were one of those people from earlier today from Phantom lord." [Name] said looking at them.

"Are you sure they were from Phantom lord?" Erza asked looking at him.

"Yeah they had the guild marks and everything." [Name] said looking at her.

"I see we also have some news about something that has happened." Erza said looking at the two.

"Uh sure let's here it." [Name] said looking at her.

"Master Makarov is not well." She said looking at them.

"What? What happened?" Lucy asked looking at her.

"We aren't sure but he is no longer able to use his magic he is also very ill." Erza said looking at her.

"Ill how?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"It's a bit difficult to explain." Erza said looking at him.

"Can you take us to him?" Lucy asked looking at them.

"Sure we can." Erza said as the six of them walked out of the house. [Name] followed behind them and for some reason he did not understand. They then walked into a large house that was built into the tree.

"What are we doing here?" [Name] asked however his question was quickly answered when he saw that Makarov was in the room too. the first thing [Name] noticed was his rather pale green skin.

"That doesn't look good." Lucy said.

"It's not." [Name] stated simply.

The others then looked at him. "What?" [Name] asked looking confused about what they wanted.

"How do you know that?" Erza asked.

"It's plane to see or it is for someone who can see what's wrong with him. Whatever was used on him scattered his aura all over the place and since aura and magic are connected it drain his body of both his spirit and his soul. I mean He can get better it will just take some time." [Name] said looking at them.

"How do you know this?" Erza asked looking at him.

"I use aura for my magic remember. Compared to that seeing the alignments of someone else's aura is Childs play." [Name] said looking at them.

"So is there anyway to capture his aura?" Gray asked looking at him.

"You can't replace aura into the body once it has been released it's a weird quirk aura has." [Name] said looking at them.

"So is there a way we can make him better?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"Sure there is everything has aura and it may not be able to be placed back into his body however we can use our or in this case my aura to enhance the aura that is already there. Since he doesn't use his aura anyway it's no wonder having this little aura has a negative effect on him. if I can enhance his aura then his magic will come back faster seeing as how magic is natural drawn to aura." [Name] said looking at them.

"Well what are you waiting for? DO IT!" Erza commanded. [Name] let out a sigh and placed his hand a few inches away from Makarov. His hand then gained a green tint to it and Makarov gained a brown tint that progressively turned gold the longer [Name] held his hand still. [Name] then removed his hand and Makarovs skin progressively turned back to his usual tint.

"He won't wake up until all his magic power has been collected again but other than that he's going to be just fine." [Name] said looking at them. Erza then gave [Name] that said she was impressed. "Where did you say you learned this aura stuff again?" Erza asked looking at him.

"A place I'm not sure you'll be able to reach any time soon." [Name] said looking at her.

"Okay then how did you become so good at using it?" Erza once again asked.

[Name] didn't answer right away instead he just shrugged and looked at her. "I've always been good at using aura even before I even really knew what aura was." [Name] said looking at her.

"What is aura?" Happy suddenly asked.

"It's basically a physical manifestation of your soul. You can learn anything about a person based on their aura and how it reacts." [Name] said looking at them.

"Really give it a shot." Natsu said looking at him.

"I haven't gotten that good at reading aura yet. The best I can do at the moment is just see their aura. I can't really read it all that well at the moment. That was one of the reasons I left. So I could better read aura I went into the woods and would stare at different types of squirrels for hours just to make sure I could see their outline." [Name] said looking at him.

"So like if Happy was on the other side of a wall you could see him." Gray said looking at you.

"Yeah I could although if I didn't know it was Happy I wouldn't have anyway of telling it was him." [Name] said looking at him. "I think we should head home." [Name] suddenly said.

"What about the master?" Erza asked looking at him.

"His magic containers are high so even if we did stick around and wait it would still be a couple of days before we actually saw him wake up." [Name] said looking at the redhead.

"What if we take the master with us." Natsu said looking at him.

"I don't think that would be a good idea. His magic is already trying to restore itself and his aura has only been stimulated. I think we should leave him here with whoever lives in this shack." [Name] said looking at them.

"Oh okay then I guess we better go." Happy said. As soon as they all lefted the building Happy gained a devilish smirk and looked at [Name]. "So [Name] how many times have you used that aura thing to watch Lucy while she's naked?" Happy asked looking at him.

"None plus I wouldn't even be able to see her naked it just show me her outline. So you just wasted your time." [Name] said looking at the now slightly depressed cat that was flying beside him. It was a good thing that [Name] and Happy were close the front of the group if they weren't they would have seen Lucy's face beat red with both anger and embarrassment.

When they got to the house [Name] stopped them and shot something at the edge of the house. "Come out there's no use hiding I can see you." [Name] said looking at the corner of the house a man wearing a monocle and a somewhat fancy suit then came out and looked at him. "Now, now, now who are you to tell me what to do?" The man asked looking at [Name].

"Like I'm going to answer a guy who spent who knows how many hours trying to find this place and even more hours waiting for us to come home so we can open the door." [Name] said looking at him.

"Very well I shall leave. However be warned this is not the last time you shall see me mister [Name]." The man said as he slowly faded back into the dirt.

"That guy gives me a bad vibe." [Name] said as he and the others walked into the house. After a few goodnights were said [Name] went to his spot on the coach. Only to hear a familiar voice from above him. "So why are you always so willing to sleep on the coach?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"I don't know it doesn't really bother me so I guess I have just become used to it by now." [Name] said looking at the blonde in front of him.

"Oh well I guess I have to pay you back for you saving me again." Lucy said looking at him.

"Not necessary." [Name] said as he started to drift off to sleep.

"Oh come on there must be something I can do for you." Lucy said looking at him.

"Alright turn around." [Name] said looking at her. Lucy followed his directions and before she knew what happened [Name] lifted up the back of her shirt and touched the center of her back. The action may have been quick but it sent a slight chill up her spine.

"What was that?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"I transplanted some of my aura over to you. So I'll always know where you are. Now let me go to sleep." [Name] said looking at her and Lucy nodded before going up the stairs and into her own bed for the night.

 **Alright everyone here it is at long last the next chapter in this story. I hope you all enjoyed and like usual leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone I'm back and here with chapter seven of celestial x aura. I am so sorry for a long wait for this chapter I had a major mental block when it came to this story like literally I couldn't think of anything for this story, But after some thinking an idea finally came to mind and I'm back with the story.**

 **"** Talking"

'Thinking'

" _SCREAMING/SHOUTING"_

 **"magic spell"**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

 **Chapter 8: An attack**

"So I take it these phantom lord guys aren't the nice type." [Name] said looking at Erza.

"I wouldn't know it's hard to judge someone you don't we have rivalry between them so of course to us they're the bad guys but. Then again the same thing could be said for them. They probably see us as the bad guys while they're the heroes." Erza said looking at him.

"Then what could their motives be for trying to attack Lucy be?" [Name] said looking at the table.

"What do you mean?" Erza asked looking at him.

"Well it's just that everyone weather they want to admit it or not has a motive for doing everything they do. So what was their motive for attack Lucy?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"I don't know but I can assure you that their intent wasn't friendly." Erza said looking at him.

"Yeah I know I just don't-" [Name] stopped when he saw his drink shake. He then quieted down and looked at it again and like last time it shook. "Erza give me a minute." [Name] said as he looked at her. [Name] then closed his eyes and took a deep breath. **"Aura: Vision"** [Name] said as he opened his eyes and looked around.

When he did he saw several aura signatures approaching however they were far away and if his memory served him correctly then where they were was nothing but a huge mass of water. "Erza I think things just got a lot more complicated." [Name] said looking at her.

"How so?" The redheaded female asked looking at him.

"Follow me," [Name] said as he walked outside. When he did he walked behind the guild and saw a giant spider like robot walking towards them. "Damn it, Hate when I'm right," [Name] said as he looked at the creature walking towards the guild.

"I'll get the master," Erza said as she ran back inside the guild.

[Name] then saw that it had the phantom lord symbol on the front of it. "Persistent little bunch I'll give them that much," [Name] said as he watched the machine slowly creep closer to him. [Name] thought about what he could do and the first place his mind went was to Lucy.

When this thought came to mind he ran back inside the guild. When he did he saw that Lucy was with Natsu, Gray, and Happy, "Lucy come with me," [Name] said looking at her.

"Uh sure but where are we going?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"Somewhere safe," [Name] said looking at her.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked looking at him. However the fire breather got his answer in the form of a redhead shouting commands. "Everyone the master is still unconscious and unable to fight. The Phantom Lord guild will be at our doorstep any minute please prepare to defend the guild." She shouted to which almost all the members ran outside.

Lucy also attempt to run outside but was stopped with a hand grabbing ahold of her wrist. "Lucy you're coming with me," [Name] said looking at her.

"Why? The rest of the guild needs our help [Name]," Lucy said looking at him.

"I know but somehow I just can't shake that feeling about the attack?" [Name] said looking at him.

"What do you mean?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"I'm saying I don't want you to get hurt, I mean why else would they attack you when the other members were attacking the guild?" [Name] said looking at her.

"Are you saying that they're after me?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"I'm not sure but there is a chance that all of this was planned out. I just . . . don't want to see you get hurt." [Name] said looking at the ground. "You're important to me Lucy," [Name] said not looking away from the ground.

"I'm . . . important to you?" Lucy asked her face a light shade of pink.

"Yes so please come with me, I just want to make sure you're somewhere safe," [Name] said looking at her.

Lucy's face turned an even darker shade of red as she looked at him and nodded, "Okay let's go," She said looking at him. [Name] smiled at this and ran out the door with Lucy. When he did they instantly heard a loud voice.

"Members of Fairy Tail we want no trouble from you or your pitiful master, We only want one thing . . . Please hand over the celestial Mage know as Lucy." The voice said in a uncaring tone.

Lucy couldn't believe what she had just heard. [Name] was right they were after her, and yet instead of handing her over to them he was taking her to safety before anyone else even had the chance to think about it. When [Name] herd this his reaction was vastly different from hers. [Name] stopped and picked Lucy up similar to what he had done before. "Hold on," [Name] said looking at her.

Lucy remembered what had happened the last time they were in this position and wrapped her arms around his waste. **"Aura: Flash"** [Name] said and like last time he took off at incredible speeds. Lucy within the first few seconds felt the wind burn her skin. However after this had passed she noticed that the wind stopped hurting.

When she opened her eyes she saw that [Name] had a thin coat of aura around him and did she. Although she didn't know why. 'let me see where should I take Lucy? Her house maybe? No that'd be the first place they check. How about a local shop? No I don't think the owner would want to get between them and Lucy. So where do I take her then?' She heard [Name]'s voice say inside her head.

Then a small light went off inside her head and she looked at the aura around her body. 'This is [Name]'s aura, but why would he go out of his way to coat my entire body in it?' She thought looking up at him. Then what [Name] said at the guild sounded off inside her head. "Lucy you're important to me so please come with me, I just want to make sure you're somewhere safe." She once again blushed at the thought of this memory.

However she suddenly felt herself come to a stop and when she looked around she was at the edge of town. "It's the only place I could think to bring you," [Name] said looking down at her.

"Th-thanks can you put me down now?" Lucy asked looking at him.

"Huh? Oh sure," [Name] said as he placed Lucy on the ground. When he did [Name] sat down on a rock and looked at the sky. 'I hate feeling like this,' He thought to himself. 'If I knew what the opponents were capable of I would defiantly fight them however there are too many unknown factors at the moment and if I were to fight them then Lucy might get hurt and I hate that feeling, the feeling of uselessness I hate it I hate feeling useless.' [Name] thought as he continued to stare at the sky.

"[Name] I got a question for you?" Lucy said looking at him.

"Alright well what is it?" [Name] asked looking at her.

"Why am I important to you?" She asked looking at him.

[Name] thought about it for a second and then answered. "Well there have only been two people to show me kindness like you. One of them is you and the other was the Guru. However I believe that you have showed me even more kindness than he did. You were always worried about me when I was out I could feel it in your aura. I don't know why exactly I care for you but just know that even if you make the wrong choice you won't be alone because I'll be right there standing beside you." [Name] said looking at her.

Lucy blushed and looked away from him when he said this. "I'm glad," She said looking at him.

"What?" [Name] asked looking at him.

"I'm glad I'll have someone like you beside me," Lucy said looking at him. This time it was [Name]'s turn to blush and look away. Lucy then stood up and looked at him.

"[Name] I know this is going to be a little hard for you to do but I want you to take me back," Lucy said looking at him.

"WHAT WHY?!" [Name] asked looking at the girl in front of him.

"I want to know why they're after me. They have to have some kind of motive right? So I want to at least know why they're after me and if I don't go back now I might never know." Lucy said looking at him.

[Name] gritted his teeth and thought about it. However he soon felt a hand on top of his and she looked at him with a pleading expression. "Please [Name] I really need this?" She said looking at him. [Name] then sighed at his defeat and got up.

"Alright I'll take you back, But if I think things are getting to out of control we're leaving again." [Name] said looking at her. Lucy then smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks [Name] you're the best," She said looking at him.

"Yeah no problem," [Name] said looking at her.

 **Alright everyone that's the end of this chapter sorry that it's a little short but like I said I couldn't really think of anything for this chapter so I hope you all understand and please like usual leave a review and tell me what you think and like always if you have any questions let me know and I'll try and answer them at the beginning of the next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone I know it's been awhile since I updated any of my stories and I just thought I'd let you know as to why that is. Here lately they've really been piling on the work that I have to do at school. I'm trying to get all of that done before I start working on any of my stories again. I hope you all understand. I do however plan to start updating once Christmas is over and has passed to help me get some of this work done and by then I'll be ready to start writing again. So on the first of January I'll definitely be back to working on my stories.**


End file.
